


Truco o trato

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Babysitter Spike, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Spuffy if you squint, Yet Another Halloween Fic (BtVS)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: A veces Buffy pide demasiado.





	Truco o trato

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en la quinta temporada. Vamos a suponer que ese año el día de Halloween cayó entre Intervention y los capítulos finales, antes de que Glory ataque a Tara.

—De eso nada, busca a otro pringado.

—Vamos Spike, no te hagas de rogar. Si no te cuesta tanto trabajo.

—¿Pero tú quién te has creído que soy yo, Cazadora? ¿Una puñetera niñera?

—Venga hombre, es que le hace tanta ilusión…

—¿Y por qué no vas tú con ella? ¡Si es tu jodida hermana, no la mía!

—Ya te he dicho que yo no puedo ir, llamaría demasiado la atención de Glory. No seas así, Spike, si tú no la acompañas tendrá que quedarse en casa.

—Ah, no, eso sí que no, de chantaje emocional nada. Soy malo, ¿recuerdas? Por ahí no vas a conseguir nada.

—Jooo, Spiiike…

Buffy se había quedado sin argumentos. Había llegado el momento de usar su arma más infalible: los pucheros.

Spike encendió un cigarrillo sin mirarla, mosqueado, y se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina.

—Además en realidad es donde mejor está, en casa. No sé cómo se empeña en salir a pedir caramelos con Glory suelta por ahí. Y yo no tengo ganas de volver a cruzarme en su camino, la última vez casi no lo cuento.

Spike evitaba mirar a Buffy que seguía con sus pucheros. Poco a poco sus frases furibundas iban perdiendo rabia y sonando más como excusas, su tono de voz iba bajando.

—Además los vampiros no salimos en Halloween, es… De mal gusto. Acuérdate de lo que pasó el año que nos conocimos. Bueno, de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Casi te mato, Cazadora, no lo olvides. —La señaló con el dedo—. Y te hubiera estado bien empleado. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho.

Por parte de Buffy, silencio, el pucherito sostenido y una mirada entre dolida y acusadora.

Eso era más de lo que Spike podía resistir. Ella lo sabía. El sabía que ella lo sabía. Esto le hizo explotar otra vez. Se levantó de la banqueta.

—¡Te crees que puedes manejarme como a un pelele! ¡Pues te fastidias, porque no voy a hacerlo, no, no y no. Fin del asunto.

Spike salió de la cocina con un portazo de la puerta trasera.

 

Unas horas más tarde Spike caminaba por el vecindario con aire abatido siguiendo al grupito formado por Dawn y sus amigas, que iban disfrazadas como una extraña mezcla entre vampiresas góticas y fulanas, mientras ellas cuchicheaban y se reían, mirándole de reojo. En cada puerta se detenían para llamar al timbre y pedir el tradicional "truco o trato". Ya llevaban las bolsas llenas de caramelos y dulces hasta la mitad.

—Ey, mocosas, ¿es que no tenéis suficientes chucherías ya? Si os coméis todo eso vais a pillar lombrices.

La solitaria tendrían que pillar, si había algo de justicia en este asco de mundo. Spike no veía el momento de verse libre de este encarguito.

—Qué dices, hombre, si no hemos hecho más que calentar, todavía estamos en Revello Drive. Ahora empieza el recorrido de verdad. En St. James Boulevard hay una señora que siempre nos da Kit-Kats. Y el señor Gradstein todos los años nos suelta al perro, ¡qué risas! Venga, vamos para allá…

Spike giró los ojos hacia el cielo, apretó los dientes y se dispuso a pasar una larga, larga noche detrás de las chiquillas. Si no fuera por ese maldito chip…

 

Ya era bastante tarde. Buffy y Willow asomaron la cabeza por la ventana cuando oyeron las voces que se acercaban. Dawn se despidió de sus amigas y entró en la casa. Detrás venía Spike al borde del desmayo, con los ojos un poquito desencajados.

—Dios, ahora sí he muerto y he ido al infierno de verdad —les dijo él al entrar. Su mirada lo decía todo—. Esta me la pagas, Cazadora. En otro momento. Ahora no tengo fuerzas siquiera para odiarte.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, como un soldado que vuelve de la guerra habiendo visto horrores inimaginables.

—Ha sido… —Spike no parecía encontrar la palabra.

—… ¿Divertido? —Buffy terminó la frase por él, con sorna. Si las miradas mataran la que le echó Spike la hubiera fulminado en el sitio.

—Iba a decir horroroso. Nunca pensé que hubiera tantos imbéciles que abrieran la puerta para regalar dulces a los niños petardos con disfraces patéticos que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que dar por…

La frase se vio interrumpida por Dawn que entró en el salón como un torbellino para echarse en los brazos de Spike y estamparle en la mejilla un beso pegajoso de piruleta de cereza.

—¡Gracias, Spike, eres un sol, me lo he pasado en grande y mis amigas han flipado contigo, y voy a ser la reina del patio hasta la universidad por lo menos! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, ha sido una pasada! —Y le soltó otro beso sonoro y pegajoso.

—Emm… Bueno… Que no es para tanto, _pet_ , suéltame ya que me ahogas. Mira cómo me has puesto de babas.

Dawn se rió, vergonzosa, y Spike no pudo por menos que sonreírle.

—Anda, vete a quitarte toda esa pintura horrorosa y a vestirte de persona.

—Vale. Spike, de verdad, ha sido guay.

Le sonrió con ganas, le dio un último achuchón apresurado y se fue escaleras arriba a su habitación. Al fin y al cabo había sido una noche agotadora también para Dawn, seguramente estaba a punto de caer rendida.

Spike se había quedado mirando a la escalera. De pronto ya no parecía tan enfadado. Buffy hubiera jurado que estaba casi avergonzado. Se aguantó la sonrisa, tampoco era cuestión de tocarle demasiado las narices. El chico se había portado.

Willow y ella se miraron con complicidad.

—Bueno, Spike, ¿qué decías de Halloween, que era una horterada? —Willow no pudo resistir las ganas de picarle un poco.

Spike pareció volver a la realidad, se levantó muy digno del sofá alisándose el abrigo, se pasó la mano por el pelo oxigenado y encendió un cigarrillo con aire de "aquí no ha pasado nada".

—Por supuesto que lo es, espero que ningún conocido me haya visto. Si me quedaba algún mínimo rastro de "buena" reputación después de andar tanto con la Cazadora y sus perritos falderos esto ha sido la puntilla. —Se estiró los puños del abrigo, con el cigarrillo colgando en la comisura de los labios—. Como si aun pudiera asomar el careto por los sitios "decentes" por donde solía ir antes de mi jodida excursión por Fort Cheyenne.

—¿Ya estás despotricando otra vez? Eso es que te has recuperado de la experiencia —dijo Buffy con voz inocente.

Otra miradita asesina.

—No, Cazadora, creo que no me voy a recuperar nunca.

—Seguro que sí, Spike, los vampiros sanáis rápido.

Willow empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, riéndose.

—Chicos, os dejo con vuestras cosas, no rompáis nada. —Y desapareció en el piso de arriba.

Buffy se acercó a Spike.

—Está bien, Spike, no voy a decir nada más, esta noche te has portado. ¡Pero no me chivaré a nadie que conozcas!

Le miró a los ojos, esos ojos tan azules, que ahora parecían un poco confusos, y le regaló una sonrisa cálida, sincera, agradecida.

—Gracias, Spike, te debo una.

Algo se removió dentro de él con esa sonrisa. Por un momento se quedó callado, mirándola, disfrutando del momento. Luego reaccionó.

—Y una bien gorda, ya lo sabes. Esta vale por tres o cuatro normales. Y me lo pienso cobrar de una forma u otra, Cazadora.

Spike apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, le echó a Buffy una última mirada y se dirigió a la puerta de la calle.

Cuando estaba saliendo Buffy le habló otra vez.

—No dudo que algún día te cobrarás las deudas, pero hoy es un día especial. En Halloween pasan cosas extrañas.

Spike no se volvió pero ella podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—Y tan extrañas, cariño. Buenas noches.

Le miró alejarse, iluminado por las guirnaldas de luces del porche y las velas de las calabazas, con su abrigo ondeando en el aire fresco de la noche de Halloween, hasta que se perdió en las sombras.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en octubre de 2010.


End file.
